The Mission
by RedSunLeaf
Summary: Mirajane set up Team Natsu and Crime Sorcière on a mission to find out who has been attacking certain parts of a city and why. Erza has suspicions this is just another match making gig Mira had, but doesn't want to let Jellal get in her way of solving the crime and going home. But does working with him make her inner feelings edge their way out again? I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fairy Tail. Also, if any of you want to collab with me to write the story, PM me. I can tell you the plot and get some ideas. ^^ and I'll have to read your writing first to see if its the same level as mine (so the audience doesn't get confused) or more advanced.**

* * *

Erza waited patiently at the train station, crossing her arms while watching a still-motion sick Natsu, a shirtless Gray, and a bored Lucy.

The other three were strewn across a wooden bench like laundry on a clothesline while the redhead stood next to them.

They were all waiting for Crime Sorcière; it was a quest Mira had set them all up to do.

It wasn't until earlier, just when they were about to leave for the mission when the barmaid had informed them they were teaming up with the other guild.

Probably another stupid matchmaking thing Mira was up to. Wait til' she got her hands on that devious little thing. She'd be lucky if Erza didn't wring her neck.

Erza huffed and looked at her teammates.

None of them looked really excited for this mission. Quite frankly, she wasn't either. Working with Jellal (no matter what Mira would think) wouldn't make her immediately make her fall head over heels and get married to him, have kids, and live happily ever after blah blah blah-no.

Just.

No.

She was here on a mission, not to humor Mira.

"Who are we waiting for again, Erza?" Lucy looked at her.

"Aye, I'm getting bored." Happy added, perching on a sick Natsu's head.

Erza shrugged and looked at her reflection on her armour. "Crime Sorcière. I didn't think they'd be this late. Maybe we should get going to the hotel and meet them there."

Gray nodded, "That seems like a plan. Do they know where we're staying?"

Natsu leaned over the edge of the bench, "I think I'll stay here and wait for them." His face was still green after the long train ride from Fairy Tail to some big town named Sorcery Town.

Whoever named this town must've had no creativity.

Erza frowned at the pink haired dragonslayer and finally said, "Okay. Lucy, Gray, you stay with him.

Happy and I will go ahead and search for it. She took her heavy load of luggage by the handle and wheeled it behind her as she went down the cobblestone street.

"Aye!" Happy flew after her.

Erza took the key to her hotel room and unlocked the door. Being the only one who'd wanted to stay in a room on her own, she'd made sure she paid for it herself.

She walked onto the cream carpet that lined the floor, Happy flying in over her head.

Putting her arms on her hips, she scanned the room and thought, _Hmm. Biggest hotel room I've been in so far_.

The blue Exceed landed on her bed. "When do you think the others will be here?"

The redhead shrugged, "I guess we just wait here until they arrive."

Happy laid down on the taunt sheets of the king sized bed and Erza sat beside him, studying the room's contents.

At the corner of the room, there two big windows sitting perpendicular from one another, with burgundy curtains spread apart on either side of the glass. Surprisingly, there was a closet and a slick oak dresser.

It looked more like a bedroom than a hotel room.

She requipped into a normal white blouse and pleated navy blue skirt and laid down next to Happy, who was already sleeping.

Erza let her thoughts drift to the leader of Crime Sorcière. She used to have a slight crush on Jellal, she will admit. Now, she was way over it. Having weaknesses only made enemies have more ways into defeating you.

Until this morning.

Ever since Mira had told them about their teaming up plan, she wasn't sure anymore if she still liked him or not.

Erza was quite informed about his feelings for her, which was, she didn't know.

He never let in on his feelings. Typical guys. Never able to be comfortable with sharing their feelings.

It seemed like forever until Natsu practically kicked down and strolled in, the rest of her teammates following close behind with Crime Sorcière.

Erza sat up and rubbed her temples tiredness **(A/N is that a word? Eh, whatever.)** She always had headaches after being forced to wake up. "Natsu, did you have to kick the door down?"

Erza was too tired to beat him up.

Lucy stood beside him, Gray standing on the other side.

Happy flew onto Natsu's head and sat down. The dragon slayer rolled his eyes and replied, "You locked the door. What else was I supposed to do?"

Erza shook her head and looked hazily at Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear. "Hello. Good seeing you again."

They all replied in the same unanimous way, including Jellal.

Meredy subtly elbow Jellal in the gut, smirking to herself. He elbowed her back, harder to the point where she stifled an "omph".

He then smiled a little and crossed his arms across his chest. Ultear looked at them both then nodded at Erza, "We've all checked into our rooms already. Do you want us to start the mission tomorrow? It's getting dark outside."

Erza turned her head and confirmed what Ultear had said. The evening glow from the sunset fell through the window, and the room was darkening by the second.

The redhead nodded, "Agreed."

Crime Sorcière left the room to leave the team alone.

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Happy just remained standing in the room. She looked at all of them, "Shouldn't you guys go to your own room?" Gray shrugged, "Natsu and Happy were complaining that they were hungry so we were wondering if you wanted to join us to the restaurant they have here."

Lucy agreed, "I'm pretty hungry myself after that ten hour train ride, anyway."

Erza stood up, "Sure. That sounds good."

Happy squealed, "YES!" and glided out of the room with Natsu sprinting after him.

The rest followed slowly after the two nutcases.

Lucy glanced at the silent Erza, "Are you okay?"

Erza narrowed her eyes, "Why wouldn't I be?"

The blonde shuddered, "Nothing!" she scooched to the other side and Gray and shoved him to the spot where she used to stand.

The ice mage gave her a look of Dude-Why-Would-You-Do-This-To-Me and looked at Erza, "You're not wearing your normal armor."

Erza requipped, "I forgot." She remained silent for the rest of the way downstairs, with Lucy and Gray looking confused.

Natsu and Happy were already seated at a table, scarfing down food.

Gray and Lucy both facepalmed. Erza inwardly smiled.

For some reason, today she was feeling better than she had in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEEEEELLLLOOOO! This is the second chapter to the story -_- sorry if it sucks. ANYWAY I don't own Fairy Tail but I own my brain. Also, the idea of the attacks came from some other fanfic I read on Jerza before...I don't remember the name. Enjoy and R &R!**

* * *

Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear made it to their room on the top floor, at least 3 stories above Fairy Tail's. "Wow, Jellal. When you said you didn't want to be too close to Erza, you weren't kidding."

Meredy snorted. Ultear rolled her eyes and sat on the bed closest to the door, "Don't tease Jellal, Meredy."

The pink haired girl pouted, "But it's so fun." she closed the door behind them and took the bed next to Meredy's. The room looked just like Erza's, but there were three beds instead of one.

Jellal stayed quiet and sat on the third bed, "The rest of you can follow Fairy Tail. I'll stay here and look at the map."

Ultear nodded, "Let's go, Meredy."

Meredy looked like she wanted to say something to Jellal again, until Ultear smacked her upside her head.

The younger girl pouted and followed Ultear out the door. Jellal waited until he heard the lock click and took out the small brown bag he'd took with them.

Slipping out the rolled up map, he spread it out on the sheets of the bed, looking at it.

It wasn't long until he heard a light knock on the door. _They're back already?_

He stood up from the bed and opened the door, not bothering to look through the peephole. No matter how many times Meredy and Ultear lectured him on safety, he never listened.

Outside stood Erza, with that determined look she always on her face.

He noted she wore armour. What, like he'd be able to do anything to her.

"Yes?" He looked down at her. Jellal just realized she was at least an inch shorter.

"My team are still downstairs with yours, eating. I came up here to see if you had the map for the mission."

Jellal nodded, "Yea. I was just looking at it. Do you want to borrow it?" he asked.

Erza side glanced at him, "If you'd like, you can have it first. I'll go back down."

Jellal shook his head, "Let's just look at it together. It's better if both teams are equally informed on what's going on." She agreed and he turned to let her in.

Jellal didn't lock the door, just so she wouldn't feel too uncomfortable and Meredy wouldn't be bugging him about locking the door while Erza was in the room.

The redhead sat on the opposite side of his bed, and studied the map while he sat across from her. "Is markers on where the attacks are?" Erza asked, looking at him.

They were on the mission to find out who were attacking certain areas of the vast city and why.

Jellal shook his head, "No. But I already spoke to some people around the town and found out. He reached down to his bag and took out a pen. Marking the spots of the affected areas, Erza leaned down to get a better look. There were five dots on the map. "They're all on children related places."

Jellal looked over her head, "You're right. How did I not see that before?" he was so close to the back of her head, the last time he there was this tiny of a gap between them was before the Grand Magic Games, when he'd almost...well-he never got used to the fact that he'd almost kissed Erza Scarlet. Good thing he never blushed, or his face would be a dark as the color of Erza's Hair.

She sat up suddenly, almost bumping into his face.

Erza squinted at him, "Are you alright? You look a bit flustered."

 _WHAT?! HE DID BLUSH?! WHY DID NOBODY TELL HIM?!_

"Um…" he scratched his neck sheepishly, "Just a bit warm in here."

Jellal got up and turned up the air conditioning a little bit.

Erza looked at him weird but returned to looking at the map, "Okay, so the areas targeted were kiddie amusement parks, a school playground, a museum on bunnies…"

Jellal zoned out and concentrated on the smell of her hair.

Why does she smell like vanilla and strawberries? What kind of shampoo smells like that? He narrowed his eyes. He wasn't a big fan of strawberries, but he did like vanilla.

Why was he even smelling her hair? Wow, he was such a creep.

"Jellal?" he looked at her.

"What?"

"Were you listening? I said that I have to go back to my hotel room."

Jellal looked at the rolled up map in her hand. Erza handed it to him, "Thanks. We'll start out on the mission tomorrow. Six o'clock in the morning my team will meet you here."

He nodded and took the map, "Sure."

The other mage got up and left, closing the door behind her.

Jellal watched her go and fell back on the bed, looking at the rolled up map he was still holding.

It wasn't until now did he realize he did like vanilla a lot.

* * *

Erza, equipped with her casual armor, went and knocked on her teammates' room. Lucy opened the door and rubbed her eyes, "Hey Erza. Why are you so early? It's only 4:00."

She turned toward the two-bed bedroom and gestured to the sleeping Natsu and Gray, both who were kicking each other in their sleep.

Erza shook her head. They even fought in their sleep. "I'll come back later, Lucy. We leave at 6:00."

The tired blonde nodded, and shut the door. Erza kept looking at the door. _Wow, it's so early? I didn't realize._

She went up the flights up steps to see if Crime Sorcière was awake.

Erza lightly tapped on the door and put her hands behind her back, looking around the hall.

It only had a few other rooms down the hallway, and the only way to go back to the first story was stairs. She was getting bored when the door opened, revealing a grim looking, messy haired Meredy.

She yawned and shook out her hair like a puppy. "Yes?"

Erza smiled, "I'm just here to tell you we need to leave in half an hour."

Meredy frowned, "Darn Jellal. Making everyone get up so early." She shrugged and said, "Okay."

She was about the close the door when Erza added, "And can I borrow the map for the mission today?"

Meredy yawned again, "Sure." she went inside and came out a few moments later with the rolled up map.

Erza took and nodded, "Thanks." She went down the stairs just as the younger mage shut the door. _Nobody's awake...well, better I wake them up than they wake me up. That would be embarrassing._

She requipped into her white blouse and blue skirt since, well, she didn't feel like carrying 50 pounds of metal around right as she woke up if she didn't need it.

Erza headed to the lounge, scanning the map on the way.

Opening the heavy doors to the massive room,she was too concentrated on the map, she hit her head on the door that was closing again.

Turns out, she was too tired to forget to walk _through_ the door after opening it.

Mumbling a curse under her breath, she kept looking at the map and went inside, sitting at a wooden table and spreading the map out on the table.

"You're up so early?"

Erza let out a little scream, like she did when she fell into that pit at Galuna Island, and took out a sword, ready to cut up whoever snuck up on her.

The sword was taken out of her hand and floated in the air for a second, then set on the table. "Relax, Erza. It's just me."

Jellal stopped using his magic and pulled up a chair, sitting next to her, "Quick reflexes, though. I didn't know your voice could go that high."

He had a slight hint of tease in his voice as he said that.

Erza looked unimpressed, "Well, I didn't think you would be up so early, either."

Jellal's blue hair looked out of place, and he rubbed his eyes. "I was down here, reading some books. I woke up really early."

The redhead raised her eyebrows, "You should fix up your hair. It looks like you fell from a ten story building."

Jellal ran his hand through his hair and said, "Done."

Erza rolled her eyes, "Anyway, since you were down here so early, did you think about the mission?"

He slid the map closer to him and nodded, "Yeah. Since the amusement park is closest, we should go and investigate there first."

She furrowed her eyebrows and finally agreed, "Mmmhm. If there's a clue there that we also find at the other sites, then we can ask around about it to see if anyone knows what it is."

Erza turned her head to look at him, to see if he agreed. Her long scarlet hair almost hit him, if he hadn't turned his head just in time. Getting a good whiff of strawberry and vanilla, Jellal was frozen for a second, surprised.

She cocked an eyebrow.

His attention span really lessened over the years, "I guess that's a yes."

Erza side glanced at him, "You should get more sleep."

He unfroze and rubbed his temples, "No, I'm okay. I was just...daydreaming for a second. Zoned out."

She nodded, "Okay then. I'm gonna go get something to eat. If you want, you can come along or stay here."

Erza got up and left. Jellal finally sat back and let his head drop back across the back of the seat. _Why does he always feel so weird around her?_ He knew exactly why. He just didn't want to admit it. Having a crush on Erza just made things worse for her-and for him.

After hurting her and many others, not to mention _killing Simon_ , he didn't deserve to live.

Let alone live happy. Just then, the door opened again and he looked up. Was she back already?

Nope.

Two young teenage girls came in and sat down in the massage chairs nearby, chattering excitedly.

Jellal pretended to be looking at the map, and being the nosy person he is, he listened in on their conversation.

"Oh. My God. Did you see Erza Scarlet down in the dining hall too?"

"Yesh! OMG she is so awesome! I read about her in Sorcery Weekly and she is, like, my favorite out of the whole Fairy Tail"

"Uh huh. I wanted to go ask for an autograph, but I was too shy. She even looks awesome when she's annoyed!"

"Who's, like, that short little man and the three other guys with her?"

"I think they're from Blue Pegasus. I read about them too! Hibiki is so cute!"

"Yea, girl. You know it. Now that I think of it, I think the short dude's name is Ichiya. He follows her around so much. What a creep."

"I know, right? But honestly, if I got the chance, I'd follow her around too. I bet she goes on awesome missions."

"You're right let's go…"  
Jellal stopped listening there. Erza was with another man? Wait, no. _Four men?_ He had to go check it out. Rolling up the map, he put it inside the bag and ran out.

"What was that about?"

"Eh. Anyway, like I was saying…"

* * *

Erza was eating her little strawberry cake and mumbling "Mhm" and "Yea. Completely agree" to Ichiya and the Trimen as the short man and the others danced and sang, "ALL HAIL PARFUM!"

She then wondered, _I wonder if they have anything to do with the attacks._

Erza stood up, "I have to go back to my room now."

Ichiya and the Trimen nodded, "YES! HAIL, PARFUM!" then he and his posse prances away. Erza pinched the bridge of her nose and looked at the hooded figure leaning against the entrance.

She raised her eyebrows and walked toward them, pulling down their hood. "Hey, Jellal. I thought you were back at the lounge." She squinted at him.

He looked weird. She poked his shoulder, and the ice decoy shattered.

Erza let out that unusual scream like she did at the lounge and jumped back, hitting someone. She looked at the poor bystander and facepalmed, "Seriously, Jellal?"

The blue haired man inwardly smirked. Her girly scream never got old. He kept a straight face and motioned to Gray.

The ice mage stood beside him. "I just wanted to play around with ice decoys. It's pretty fun watching you get freaked out over the littlest things, Erza." The next moment, Erza had Gray by the collar of his shirt and was dragging him down the hall, with him kicking and screaming.

"We'll meet your team at 6:00, Jellal." She said without turning around and headed to their room. Jellal finally cracked a tiny smile and looked at a clock hanging above his head. It was 5:01.

Now that he knew Erza wasn't with anyone dangerous, he was more relaxed.

Jellal turned and went back to the lounge.


	3. Chapter 3

Crime Sorcière and the Fairy Tail team met up at the first attack site, the kiddie amusement park. Erza looked at their surroundings.

The park was enormous.

At least ten times the size of Fairy Tail's guild hall.

Scattered around was a lot of debris, mostly made up of the metal scraps that fell from the destroyed rides.

Some rides were still standing, though mostly half of it. A ferris wheel sat on the broken half end of itself next to Erza.

Ultear handed them all maps of the park. "I took a few of these at the gates of the park." she explained.

"Since its so big, I suggest we all be assigned areas so investigate." Natsu cheered over excitedly, "YEAH!" Gray looked at him, "I'd think you were excited about the dumbest things, flamebrain."

Natsu lit up a fist, "What did you say, ice princess?"

If Lucy facepalmed anymore, her forehead might start to turn red. But that's just what she did.

They were at each other's throats when Meredy spoke up, "I already have it all planned out. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, you two go to the water park area and look for any traces of the attackers. I sent you three because that's the biggest part of the park, and one person can't cover it all. Ultear, you and I will go to the kiddie part of the park, Jellal and Erza, you two look through the other rides. I put us all in pairs so if any of the attackers are still hanging around, nobody will be cornered."

Jellal gave Meredy the evil eye.

He knew what she was up to.

Erza looked at her other team, "Lucy, are you okay with that?"

The blonde bit her tongue, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Just then, Natsu fell on her when Gray kicked him.

"Oh, I'm gonna get you for that!" He jumped on the ice mage and they went rolling down toward the water park.

Lucy sighed and jogged after them. Meredy giggled and Ultear lead her away.

Jellal looked at Erza, "Uh...do you want to get the right side of the section and I'll get the left?"

She nodded, "Sure." Erza left him alone, looking at the map as he patrolled his side.

Turns out Meredy's plan wouldn't be working out after all. He smiled to himself. Studying the map, he looked around the broken park. It looked nothing like it.

Maybe he was holding it upside down.

Jellal flipped it upside and squinted, then turned it again. "Need some help?" Erza appeared beside him.

He stiffened, then shook his head, "No. I'm okay. Aren't you supposed to be on the other side?"

She shook a scarlet lock of hair out of her eye. "I'm done. I used a spell a mage taught me once to look through it all."

She lifted up a little jar of slimy pink goop, "And I found this splattered around a lot of rides."

Jellal hid a blush out of shame. Wow. He really was slow. Maybe he did need help.

"I got this." he continued walking, looking and flipping the map around, leaving Erza behind him.

She put her hands to her hips and frowned. Stubborn guys.

Slipping the jar into her bag, she went to find the rest of her team.

Even before she got to the water park, she heard the loud voice of Gray and Natsu arguing.

Brushing past the open gate, she surveyed them.

Gray and Natsu were on two sides of an empty swimming pool, running around.

Natsu shouted, "I bet I can find a clue before you!" Gray yelled back, "You wish!"

Lucy quietly looked around in the swimming pool, seeming like she wanted to disappear.

Erza rolled her eyes and decided to leave them for once. Sometimes they had to learn to settle disputes themselves.

She went to the kiddie part of the park to check on Ultear and Meredy.

Walking by a big plastic clown head that looked like it used to be part of a rid, Erza grimaced. It looked a bit..unnerving with the pink plastic like goop coming out from its mouth.

Passing a mini rollercoaster ride that looked to be crushed by a bulldozer or something hug, Erza crossed her arms in disapproval.

Meredy saw her first when she was Ultear passed the same ride, "Hey Erza! Why are you here?"

Erza looked up in surprise, "Oh! I-uh, I already finished my part of the rides Jellal and I were investigating. He didn't want help, so I came to check on everyone else."

Ultear nodded, "Did you find anything?" The redhead looked down at her bag and pulled out the jar of goop. "Yea. I found this slime everywhere on all the rides. I sensed a large amount of magic power drifting around the air, too. It's not the type I've ever come across. The other two agreed. Meredy added, "I saw a hooded figure slipping around the rides you and Jellal were investigating. Was that you, Erza?"

The latter looked confused, "No. Jellal and I were just planning out which rides we would cover." Her eyes grew huge, as Meredy and Ultear's.

"Jellal!"

* * *

The blue haired man was determined to figure out this map.

He narrowed his eyes, growing frustrated at the piece of paper when he stopped, looking up after seeing someone standing in front of him out of the corner of his eye.

Someone with long scarlet hair. Jellal frowned, "Erza, I told you that-"

The woman turned around just so half of her face was visible to look at him. Her eyes were green.

Definitely not Erza.

One side of the hair hanging over her ear was braided. She would be pretty, if it weren't for the scowl on her face.

The stranger made a sword appear out of her hand, and pointed it at his throat, "Where's Maou and the others, stranger? Answer or die!" she hissed, twisting the blade so it was pointed vertically up and down.

Jellal rolled up the map and replied, "I don't know who you are talking about, and I don't want to hurt you. Please set down the sword."

The woman scoffed, but made it dissolve back into her palm, "Since I am a hero, I won't hurt innocent bystanders like you. Now tell me. Where are they?"

"Jellal!"

He looked back to see Meredy and Ultear running towards him, with Erza walking slowly behind.

"Jellal, are you okay?" Meredy asked as she came to a stop before him.

Ultear watched the other woman. He rubbed the back of his head, "I'm fine. I just crossed paths with…" he looked at the stranger, "Somebody."

Then, a streak of black whizzed through the air, rushing past Erza, and making a u-turn, coming back to attack.

Erza pulled out a sword, swinging it and made contact with something.

The person flew back, skidding across the ground. It took a while before they got up, rubbing their head.

He looked to be average height, with black hair and reddish eyes. "Ow. Emi, what are you doing here? Who are these people?"

A white haired man landed next to him, "Sire, are you alright?" he stared at Erza, "You shall pay for hitting His Majesty with your weapon!"

Emi scoffed, "Serves you right, Maou. You deserve everything you get." she crossed her arms.

"Sheesh, you can be so cruel, Emi." A teenage boy swooped through the air and landed next to the other two men. He had black angel wings, and purplish hair that covered one eye.

"Why you-" Emi growled.

"Stop it." Erza narrowed her eyes at the bunch, "Who are you?" They all exchanged glances and the story started.

* * *

Back at Erza's hotel room, the group of stranger sat on the ground with Emi sitting a distance away, a dark aura surrounding her.

Crime Sorcière stood by the door. Erza sat on the bed.

Team Natsu had to go back early since Makarov was having some troubles back at the guild hall.

That left Erza to represent Team Natsu and get to the bottom of this case.

Erza started, "You're all from a land called Ente Isla? Why have I never heard of it?"

The "demon lord" began, "We were traveling back to go there but the gate cut off for some reason and we landed here. Not that I would, if I had a choice. Traveling with Emi is a pain."

Emilia sulked, ignoring Maou's comment, "How is it possible that I look EXACTLY like her but she has so much of a bigger chest than me?!" she pointed at Erza.

The redhead from Fairy Tail closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. This was exactly like traveling with Natsu, Gray, and Lucy.

"Okay. Moving on. Where you the ones who caused the destruction in this city?"

This time, Alciel spoke up, "Yes, but it was an accident. You see, we were looking around for a place to stay, when Lucifer wanted to drop by some amusement parks and look through museums to see if we could find out how to get home."

The grumpy teen growled, "I was bored, okay? Without my laptop I'm nothing. The "mystery goop" is jelly from my jelly filled doughnuts I was eating along the way"

They all started chattering and arguing as Erza looked at Crime Sorcière, "Do you want them to stay at my hotel room? My room has more space than your's."

Jellal was a bit surprised she'd just volunteer like that. _She's so nice to the strangers…_

Now he felt bad for feeling paranoid around the newcomers.

Ultear shook her head, "I'd feel better if we split it up into gender-wise groups. The guys can have our room, since there are more beds and more guys. Erza, would you mind if Meredy, Emi, and I stayed in your room?"

The redhead shook her head, "Not at all."

She looked at the group sitting on the ground, "Are you ok with that?" she asked them.

They looked uncertain but nodded. Alciel cried as they filed out the door, "I have failed you, Sire! I didn't bring any currency to rent us a room!"

Jellal watched them all, "I guess it's a plan."

Meredy giggled, and Jellal shot her a look before closing the door. The three all turned to look at Emi, who just started standing up. "What is it?" she asked and narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Erza shook her head, "Since you're the newcomer, you can have the bed."

Emi replied, "No thanks. I wouldn't feel very good being the only one to get the bed while the other three sleep on the ground."

Ultear said, "If we're sharing a bed, people, I'm just gonna tell you all that we ARE NOT going to be braiding each other's hair and drinking cosmos."

 **(A/N: Y'all know what happens)**

* * *

The four young women were giggling and braiding each others hair while drunk, sitting on Erza's bed not even an hour later.

Meredy was doing Erza's hair while Ultear was braiding Emi's.

Meredy smiled, "Emi, what's with you and Maou?" Emi looked startled, "What? Nothing!"

 _They've only met me for what, a few hours and already have ideas? What?_ She took another drink out of the bottle of sake. "Really, I hate that demon with all my heart."

Meredy giggled, "I know how you feel. Jellal feels the exact same way about Erza." she replied like Emi hadn't said anything at all.

"What, that he hates Erza?"

"No! Jellal has a hopeless crush on her! But he won't admit it. He has such a thick skull."

Ultear frowned, "I agree with Meredy. It's really obvious, but he doesn't do anything about it. That numbskull isn't shy about anything but Erza."

The redhead who was being gossiped about rolled her eyes as she took a swig of sake, "You guys are just mental. There's nothing going on between us."

Emi nodded and sat back after Ultear was done braiding, "There's another reason why I can't ever even remotely like Maou as a friend, anyway." she clasped her hands together on her stomach, suddenly looking serious.

The other girls stopped what they were doing and fixed their attention on Emi.

"What did he do?" Ultear was the first to ask.

As Emi explained to them about Maou's reign of terror and killing her father, and him trying to apologize, they all did what girls normally do when they feel bad for each other.

Hug.

Eventually, they were a crying, drunken, hugging mess on Erza's bed. "I'm so sorry, Emi!" Meredy wailed.

All the girls agreed and cried even more. Even Erza.

Alcohol is a powerful thing.

When they all stopped the crying part of the "sleepover,"

Erza took a sip of the sake, suddenly realizing something as they all sat in a circle on the ground. "The mission's over." she frowned, "That was fast." Meredy nodded, "The quickest mission I've ever been on." Ultear agreed.

"Maybe not, if you want to help us find the gate back to Ente Isla." Emi said.

Wanting to switch back to the topic of guys, Meredy nudged Erza with her elbow, "Sooooo. About Jellal…" the redhead sighed. "We are NOT in love, Meredy."

If they were all not drunk, Erza probably would've punted the annoying girl over the mountains already.

Meredy poked Emi, "I know you said that Maou did a lot of bad things, but don't you think he's changed?" Emi sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest, "I'm sure he has, but it's unforgivable. Apologizing won't bring my father back. And loving a person who killed my father is just dishonorable to the very end."

Erza leaned against the bed frame, "What if your father were still alive? I've lost a few close friends and family, but I've forgiven them because I'm sure they'd never do it again to another person."

Emi closed her eyes and put her head in her arms, "I don't know anymore."

Meredy looked at the bed, to find that Ultear had already climbed in and was sleeping.

She turned back to the others, "Do you have any feelings for Maou?"

Emi was silent. Then she replied, "I'm a hero. He's the demon I have to kill once we get back to the human world." she sighed, "Maybe that wasn't the best plan after all."

Meredy put a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay. Maybe one day I'll have you and Jellal talk. You have something in common. Both sorta friendzoned by someone else."

Erza rolled her eyes, "Meredy, I-"

The pink haired girl smiled at Erza, "It's okay, Erza. We know your feelings for Jellal too."

The redhead scoffed but hid a blush and said, "I'm going to bed." she got up and wobbled, falling on the bed and rolling up in the blankets. After talking for about ten more minutes, Emi and Meredy did the same.

* * *

"I wonder if the girls stayed up all night." Lucifer snickered as the four made their way down to the girls' hotel room.

Maou shrugged, "Knowing Emi, she was probably sulking the whole time about her flat chest."

Jellal treaded behind them, thinking. It wasn't a bad night. He got his own bed, while Alciel and Maou had to share one as Lucifer refused to sleep in the same bed with another man. He referred to it with the term, "gay." Whatever that means.

He was wondering himself about what went on in Erza's room.

Maybe Erza had kicked them out or something. Probably not. She was nice to newcomers.

They stood in front of the door as Maou jiggled the doorknob, "Hmm it seems they might've locked it on accident. No matter. I'll use my magic to get in and open it from the inside."

Jellal mentally did a facepalm.

This guy was as dense as Natsu when it came to privacy.

They all linked arms and Maou grabbed Jellal's arm and they appeared through the door using Maou's teleportation.

Jellal looked around at the four girls on the bed. He noticed the empty bottles of sake on the ground, too. _Oh no. I told Meredy not to bring any along._

Meredy and Ultear were hugging each other in their sleep, while Emi sat up again the headboard with her head drooped down, and Erza was on the far end away from the door, wrapped up tightly in the blanket.

Alciel frowned deeply, "We can't find the gate with Emi hungover!"

Lucifer snorted, "Let's just leave her behind."

Maou shook his head, "No, not leaving her behind. If she ever finds us again, we'll all be dead meat." Alciel and Lucifer exchanged knowing looks. They both knew why the demon lord wouldn't leave her behind. As much as they berated each other, Maou had secret feelings for the hero, even if she didn't feel the same.

Erza stirred in her sleep, rousing and wriggling free of the blankets.

She rubbed her eyes and pulled her knees up to her chest. Then, noticing the guys, she screamed that little girly scream for the third time on this mission and toppled off the bed.

This awakened the other women, all spontaneously sitting up as they woke.

Meredy looked at the guys, then flopped back down the the bed, "Ugh. Go away." Ultear did the same with Emi propping her head up against the headboard, closing her eyes.

Erza climbed up onto the bed and narrowed her eyes at the blurry figures as her head throbbed painfully, "What are you guys doing here?"

Maou said proudly, "We teleported through the door to help you girls unlock it."

Alciel nodded, "His Majesty has once again knocked down another obstacle in our path of getting to the gate." He applauded, looking awkward as Lucifer and Jellal just stood next to him.

Erza sighed and put her face to the bedsheets and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, Readers...

I'm so sorry but I can't update these stories anymore because I'm working on a different one. Also, I've lost most of my inspiration for these stories. I have a new story I'm working on, called "Some Coincidence" in my profile and on Wattpad. If you're really dying to know what happens in this story, though just DM me and I'll tell ya. School has gotten so hectic too since I'm in the IB program and...oh my gosh I can only update one story at a time.

Sorry,

Red


End file.
